doremifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Serie
thumb|284px|right﻿Die Serie "Doremi" hat insgesamt 5 Staffeln, welches zwei davon in Deutschland noch ungestrahlt sind, 1 OVA und zwei Filme. In jedem Staffel, werden die Mädchen älter und erwachsener. Auch der Magic-Shop nimmt in jeder Staffel einen anderen Form an. In den verschiedenen Staffeln, müssen die Mädchen jeweils eine andere Art von Prüfungen hinter sich ziehen. Jedoch in der vierten Staffel, müssen sie Hanna unterstützen. Staffel-Überblick Die Doremi-Reihe wurde in der folgenden Reihenfolge ausgestrahlt: # Ojamajo Doremi (1. Staffel) # Ojamajo Doremi Sharp (2. Staffel) # Ojamajo Doremi: Pop and the Magical Cursed Rose (Film zwischen 2. und 3. Staffel) # Ojamajo Doremi Motto! (3. Staffel) # Motto! Ojamajo Doremi Kaeru Seki no Himitsu (Film zwischen 3. und 4. Staffel) # Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho (OVA zwischen 3. und 4. Staffel) # Ojamajo Doremi: Dokkan! (4. Staffel) Episodenliste Episoden kurz-Übersicht * Episodenliste der ersten Staffel * Episodenliste der zweiten Staffel * Episodenliste der dritten Staffel (Achtung: Spoilerwarnung!) * Episodenliste der vierten Staffel (Achtung: Spoilerwarnung!) Kurzbeschreibungen der einzelnen Staffel 'Ojamajo Doremi' thumb|left|174px|Ojamajo DoremiDoremi Harukaze ist ein tollpatschiges und ungeschicktes Mädchen. Ihr Traum ist es, einmal eine Hexe zu werden. Eines Tages entlarvt sie versehentlich die Hexe Mahorka, die sich daraufhin in ein grünes froschähnliches Wesen verwandelt. Um ihre Tat wieder rückgängig zu machen und Mahorka wieder zurück in menschliche Gestalt zu verwandeln, muss Doremi in die Hexenlehre gehen und eine vollwertige Hexe werden. Doch das ist für das ungeschickte Mädchen nicht immer eine leichte Aufgabe und mit vielen Misserfolgen verbunden. Im Laufe der Zeit bekommt Doremi aber Unterstützung und Hilfe von ihren Freundinnen Sophie, Nicole, Emilie und ihrer Schwester Bibi. Sie schließen sich Doremi an und versuchen ebenfalls ihr Glück in der Hexenlehre … und zwar mit weit mehr Erfolg als Doremi! ♥ 'Ojamajo Doremi Sharp' Doremi, Sophie, Nicole und Emilie dachten bereits, sie könnten sich nie wieder in Hexen verwandeln. Doch als die Freundinnen in die Hexenwelt reisen, übergibt ihnen die Königin die Aufgabe, auf ein Baby aufzupassen. Ihr Name ist Hanna und Doremi schließt die Kleine sofort in ihr Herz und übernimmt die Mutterrolle. Hanna ist die Nachfolgerin auf den Thron der Hexenwelt und so versuchen viele böse Gestalten aus der Zaubererwelt das Baby zu entführen, was Doremi mit all ihren Kräften verhindern will. Eine schwierige Herausforderung beginnt. 'OVA: Pop and the Magical Cursed Rose' Bibi und Hana unternehmen einen Ausflug durch das magische Königreich. Auf ihrer Reise entdecken sie eine wunderschöne Rose im Garten der Königin. Neugierig, wie die beiden sind, pflücken sie die Blume und bringen sie mit nach Hause. Was sie allerdings nicht wissen: Die Rose ist eine magische Pflanze, die alle Wünsche erfüllen kann. Gute Wünsche lassen die Rose aufblühen und sie nimmt die Farbe weiß an, während sie Wünsche mit bösen Absichten verwelken lässt. Nach einem hitzigen Streit mit ihrer Schwester, wünscht sich Bibi, dass Doremi all ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verliert und sich in eine Ratte verwandelt. Nun müssen Doremi und ihre Freunde versuchen, die alten Zustände wieder herzustellen. Ihre Schwesterbeziehung wird daraufhin auf die Probe gestellt. 'Motto! Ojamajo Doremi' thumb|left|125px| Nachdem sie die magischen Kräfte verloren haben, sich in Hexen zu verwandeln, bekommen Doremi und ihre Freundinnen diese Fähigkeit erneut zurück. Doch sie müssen von null anfangen und nochmals die schweren Prüfungen für Hexen in der Zauberwelt bestehen. Außerdem treffen sie ein neues Mitglied aus den USA namens Momoko, mit der sie viele Abenteuer bestehen müssen auf dem Weg zu ihren Hexentiteln. Für Doremi & Co. beginnt nun eine Herausforderung, um welches es letztendlich auch um die Rettung des Hexenwelt geht 'Motto! Ojamajo Doremi Kaeru Seki no Himitsu' Die fünf Freundinnen unternehmen eine Reise zu Doremis Großvater. Kaum angekommen, lernen sie etwas über das Geheimnis rund um den "Frog Stone", der sich an einem magischen Ort befindet. Dort erfahren Doremi und die anderen Hexen ein paar Hintergründe aus den Anfangszeiten des magischen Königreichs und erleben ein spannendes Abenteuer. 'Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho' thumb|left|152px|Ojamajo Doremi Naisho Die 13 - teilige OVA handelt von den Geschehnissen im Sommer zwischen der ditten und vierten Staffel von Doremi. Die Charaktere präsentieren sich etwas erwachsener als in der TV - Serie und es wird auf das Liebesleben der fünf Hexen eingegangen. Erstmalig werden die Mädchen auch mit dem Tod, Trauer, Leid und Einsamkeit konfrontiert, welches sie zu bewältigen haben. 'Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan!' thumb|left|150px|Ojamajo Doremi DokkanHana wird durch ihre eigene Magie groß und besucht nun die Schule. Auch sie muss die Hexenprüfungen ablegen, wie ihre Freundinnen zuvor. Die sechs Hexen machen sich daran, die frühere Königin zu retten, die wegen ihrer erdrückenden schlechten Erinnerungen in einen tiefen Schlaf versunken war. Diese schlechten Erinnerungen breiten sich über die Welt der Menschen, sowie die der Hexen und die der Zauberer aus, wo sie überall für Depressionen sorgen, die sogar zu ewigem Schlaf führen können. Zuguterletzt stehen die Mädchen vor der Wahl, Menschen zu bleiben und weiter bei ihren Familien und Freunden zu leben, oder fortan zusammen mit Hana in der Hexenwelt als unsterbliche Hexen zu leben. Trivia Es gibt viele Lieder, auch zum mitsingen in Doremi. Viele Lieder werden auch von ihnen gesungen. Eine Liste der Songtitel findet sich hier: Songtexte. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Doremi Allgemein